The Guardian's Desire
by Aki-Shinko
Summary: Sakura is 18, Sayoran is dead. Touya is the king. And now there is a new enemy. Sakura must absorb her Sakura Cards before the evil takes them away. Yue and Yukito must struggle to keep their burning desires in control over a certain someone. Lemon later
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters within association of its production

**The Guardian's Desire**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Beginning Retold**

Yue wandered the castle, pacing from one side of the room to another his mind speeding with so many questions.

_Yue, what in the world is with all these jumbled thoughts of yours? I cannot even begin to understand how you piece them together!_

_**Oh quiet yourself, I've just got a lot on my mind**_

_We share a mind, its not that hard to tell_

_**I don't need your insubordination Yukito!**_

_This is about Princess Sakura, isn't it?_

Yue stopped walking. There was no response from Yue. Right now, Yue was in control of the body, and he shut down his thoughts completely so his mortal self could not read his mind. It was true, he was worried about her.****King Touya had announced it was time for the princess to be wed, and the suitors would be coming within a few months. Sakura was furious, enraged, and utterly repulsed. Sayoran had long since died in a war, dying to protect his princess, that was when Sakura was fifteen. Now, Sakura had just come of age at eighteen.

Sakura could not even speak to Touya after he had told her, which was unlike her, a girl who was usually full of life and had plenty to say. She simply stormed out of the room, robes blowing with her fast quickened sprint out of the room.

_Maybe you should consult with Kero-chan. He's her guardian too, they've known each other a little longer than you have. I mean, I've known her my whole life, but you, you didn't unfortunately._

_**Hmf, you've known her for so long, and yet you don't know how to comfort her?**_

_Well, you're the one in control right now. Its hard to come out when you lock me away because of your thoughts. _

_**Forgive me Yukito.. He sighed In good time, just give me a little longer in control.**_

_He laughed softly Of course Yue, do as you please, I can still see everything you do. Its almost the same._

Yue walked out of the royal hall and threw the corridors. It was rather quiet, but his ears began to pick up the most peculiar sound. He stopped and closed his eyes. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. It was soft and light, almost like a spring time breeze. What divine creature could have such a beautiful voice? He let out a sigh of relief. It seemed as if all his tensions and worries had been lifted from him in such an instant. The voice was like velvet, so soothing and yet alluring.

His feet started to move, and he found himself being drawn to this voice. He ambled through corridor after corridor, past the kitchens and the dining halls, and even past the throne room. He came to the sleeping quarters and he realized where it was coming from. It was coming from Princess Sakura's room. Her door was open ajar, and he stood in the doorway. Sakura was looking out her grand window, the voice and the song cards standing beside her all the time applauding and smiling. The voice card looked up and saw Yue, and flew over to him smiling.

"Hello," Yue pat the top of the young girl's head. The voice smiled too.

"Oh, hello Yue-chan!" Sakura turned around with a beautiful smile. She always had such a loving smile, and loving eyes to match. She had grown so much, and now was a tall, slender, but beautiful woman. Her light brown hair fell past her ears, the traditional hair cut she had since she was young, and her emerald eyes always glowed with the warm affection of love.

"I can see your friends love your voice, as do I princess," Yue smiled gently with a small head bow.

"Oh Yue, you know you don't have to call me princess. I've told both you and Yukito so many times! Even without my royal title, I'm still Sakura," She protested with a small pout

"I'm sorry Sakura, you're still a princess in my eyes, and I am here to serve you." He told her quietly. She frowned, but he stroked the side of her face with a small laugh "You're still the same my little princess. Still loving and stubborn as ever. But I must say, you have such a lovely voice"

Sakura smiled and blushed a little "Thank you Yue but you should thank my friends. They are the one's who have been helping me all this time. I want to be able to sing for Touya's royal party in a few weeks. I want him to be proud of me,"

"I'm sure he already is dear," Yue smiled and stroked her cheek again.

"Sakura! Sakura your brother is waiting for you in the royal hall!" Kero-chan appeared in the doorway, mighty and majestic as always. Sakura sighed, and her cards returned to her and she bowed to Yue and Kero and walked down the hallway

"Is everything all right?" Yue asked concerned

"Its about her marriage, I'm sure some harsh things will be said. Yue?"

"Yes Kero?"

"Bring out Yukito, I need to speak with him." Kero told him

"As you wish, I will return later," Yue bowed to Kero and took a step back. His wings wrapped around him, and in one white light, he was returned to Yukito's body. Even though Yukito was a mortal, he was still dressed in royal robes, being the right hand advisor to the king

"You wished to speak with me Kero?" Yukito asked quietly

"Yes, its about what is coming," Kero told him quietly sitting down, his tail swishing from side to side. "Yukito already knows of it, but Sakura's new judgement is coming"

"New judgement?" Yukito asked curiously

"Yes, many years ago, when we still were the guardians to Clow Reed, he went through changes just as Sakura transformed the cards to Sakura cards. But now that she is eighteen, there will be a new evil here to take the cards back from her. Yue has not told you of it, maybe because he does not want you to be concerned with the matter, since you have much to attend to as King Touya's advisor."

"I see..." Yukito looked at the ground "So...why have you called me then?"

"I want you to be aware of what's going on. I need of us to protect the Princess. Without her, this world can plunge into chaos...and a new millennia of darkness"

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR TOUYA!" Sakura screamed at him with tears in her eyes "It's not fair..."

"It may not seem fair to you, but these are the laws to our kingdom! Ones that even our father used them and you would be kind to honor your father's ways!" Touya told her sternly from his throne

"But times have changed! Don't you think dad would have wanted me to be happy than honorable!" She protested again, her fists shaking.

Touya frowned and looked away "I...I don't know Sakura...you have to realize...I was only sixteen when I came into power. Dad died, only shortly after you transformed the Sakura cards. I will never know again what he wanted for you. I'm doing my best. These men, they are wealthy, and strong, they will be able to protect you"

"Touya...I'm the keeper of the cards...I can protect myself!" She told him quietly

"But there are things in this world magic can't protect you from and you know that! Think of Sayoran! Could the cards save him! No! I don't want to see my baby sister go through that heartache ever again!" He told her bluntly, but there was pain in his eyes "Do you know, how much it took, to get you to smile again, and do you know, how happy I was?" He got up from his throne and rested his hands on her shoulders "Sakura...I want you to be happy...but I want you to be safe. I'm sure that one of these suitors will be everything you imagined. You can reject them, you just have to marry a royal. There are many kind royals."

"Touya..." Sakura sniffed a little. She didn't realize how much he really did care about her.

"Oh monster, you're growing you, but you're still going to be my little sister. I'd easily give up this crown, if it meant you'd be safe. That's why you have Yue and Kero, and all these cards. But I'm not going to be around forever, I just want you to be happy for however long I'm still around"

Sakura nodded and jumped into his arms. Even if they were king and princess of royalty over the strongest nation, they were still brother and sister. He hugged and embraced her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright Touya...alright..." Sakura finally told him burring her face in his shoulder.

"Thanks Sakura..."

Soon after, Sakura fled from the royal hall and fell onto her bed and started crying. She sobbed quietly against her pillow for a while, letting the time drift without her caring. After a while, she ripped off all her royal clothing, the gowns, kimonos, and threw on just a white night dress and her other panties. As tumbled back into her bed and cried. From the book of the clow appeared the sleep and the dream each throwing their powdering spells over her to sleep. In a soft white light, like something shining down from the heavens, a ghostly figured appeared.

He looked at the dream card, who was stroking Sakura's head as she slumbered. "Can I visit her, just this one last time?" He asked her quietly. The Dream nodded, and the sleep giggled like the fairy that she appeared to be. He wandered over to her, and slipped into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Sakura...Sakura can you hear me?"

**Dream world**

"Sayoran, is that you?" Sakura turned over in the bed within the dream world and looked at him. "Oh...Sayoran," she was so happy to see him.

"Hello Sakura. Wow, you've sure grown." Li still possessed his fifteen year old body. It looked as though it were a brother and sister together, instead of a destroyed pair of lovers

"I'm so glad you've come," Sakura smiled hugging him

"I'm happy to see you again. But I came with a purpose."

"A purpose Sayoran?" Sakura looked at him curiously

"Unfortunately yes. Sakura, there is a great darkness coming. Its coming to take back the clow cards for its own selfish reasons. You have to stop them. They have the power to absorb the cards within their bodies."

"Into their bodies?" Sakura was shocked

"Yes, and you have the power to do the same. Windy, the first card you got, as usual, will be the first to be part of you. You will have to learn to control each one, one by one. When you awake from this, they'll be someone coming to see you soon"

"That I cannot say, but he is very important"

"Sakura, I believe in you, and sadly, this will be the last time I can see you."

"No..." Sakura shook her head with forlorn

"Once you absorb the dream and sleep, they are part of you, and no longer have the free will to grant me access to your dreams," He smiled softly "But I will always be with you Sakura. I am the hope, and I am in your heart." He leaned over and kissed her lips softly holding her tight this one last time "Your destined one will come for you soon, he just has to find it within him first"

"My destined one? What are you talking about?" Sakura sat up in the bed watching Sayoran disappear "Sayoran wait!"

"Goodbye love, be brave Sakura." And with that...he was gone

Sakura bolted upright in her bed, tears pouring down the sides of her face. The dream and the sleep returned to the book and she wiped her eyes. "Sayoran..." she wiped her eyes again and cried.

_Yue?_

_**Yes Yukito?**_

_Can you hear that?_

_**Hear what? I hear many things...**_

_Can you hear her? She's crying..._

_**Yes...it seems as though...its begun **_

Yue rose from his bed, once again cutting off his mind link to Yukito. He wandered down the halls, staring out at the full moon. He found Sakura right there in her room as always, and he slid open the door. "Princess Sakura?"

"Oh...Yue...he's...gone..." She cried sitting in her bed. Yue swiftly ran up to her and embraced her tight sitting down on the bed, his back adjacent to the wall. She lay outstretched on him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, her face buried against his bare chest, and her legs outstretched across him. Even still at eighteen, she was so young and frail. But there was a feeling, a feeling that taunted at him. The feeling of her breasts forced against his chest, and the feel of her knee rubbing at his inner calf, they enticed him. There was a desire within, to be with her. This feeling as she cried and ran her limp hand over his chest. He didn't understand it

"It's alright Princess...it's alright Princess..." He cooed her softly stroking her hair

"Yue...it hurts...it hurts so much..." She cried to him struggling to stay strong against him

"I'm sorry Princess...I'm sorry I cannot make the feeling leave you,"

Yue looked up, seeing the windy standing in front of them. He repositioned Sakura so she could see the card and she frowned in angst wiping the tears from her eyes "So you're here, just as Sayoran said you'd be"

Windy nodded, her hands folded in front of her. She moved her lips in speech, but there were no words audible to the ears. But Sakura understood. She rose from the bed and stood before Windy.

"I'm ready..." She whispered quietly. Windy spread open her arms and the room was filled with wind. Yue's hair blew around, long and white with the breeze. She slowly wrapped the wind around Sakura's arms, and slowly around the rest of her body. Slowly she seeped into her and with that, Sakura collapsed to the ground.

"Sakura!" Yue ran over to her and picked her up in his arms. "Are you alright Princess?"

"I'm fine...I'm fine...just tired" Sakura told him with a smile. Yue put her back down on the bed, and tucked her in

"Rest princess, I'll see you in the morning"

The next morning Yue found Kero at the first sign of light "Kero!"

"I know...it's begun...she received her message...and absorbed Windy"

"She collapsed, by did that happen?" Yue asked worriedly

"The absorption of her cards takes a lot of energy. Its understandable, it will be easier for her over time. Did you tell Yukito what happen?"

Yue looked at the floor his gaze was away from Kero "No..."

"Why not! You are two halves of the same soul he needs to know! What happens if she gets attacked while he's in control. You shouldn't separate yourselves like that!"

"What would you know about it?" Yue shot back, glaring, and turned storming off.

Kero sat down in the sun watching him leave. "So strange that guy"

_Yue, why are you so hostile today?_

_**That is nothing of your concern**_

_WE'RE in the SAME body, I deserve to know_

_**She's changing...**_

_Of course she is, she's growing up, and with all the stress of her marriage of course she's changing!_

_**No, there is a new evil here. Sakura has to absorb her cards, into her body. Sayoran, even as a ghost, can no longer visit her now that she's started to absorb the cards.**_

_Oh...so she's very upset now isn't she?_

_**Indeed, I fear for her happiness. I'm afraid she'll hurt herself in her own pain.**_

_No, Sakura won't do that, not after Sayoran's death and those hard times. She's learned to value her life so much_

_**Yukito...what is this feeling? This feeling inside of us? What is it?**_

_Well, how should I know, you keep locking me away! Is it become I'm a mortal and you're the guardian?_

_**No...I'm sorry for that Yukito. I'm not used to having to share a body, I used to be just myself and never share.**_

_But its been like these for years, we've been together like this for almost 6 years! Just recently you started to shut me out again!_

_**...I don't know...**_

_This feeling...what is it like?_

_**I'm not sure how to describe it...its for foreign in me**_

_Well...this emotion...who is it associated with?_

_**...Sakura.**_


	2. The Blind Face of Foe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

The Guardian's Desire

Chapter 2

The Blind Face of Foe

Sakura had to sleep again after absorbing the Windy card. She had very little,

or not control at all over the new power within her. The wind was too strong.

It brushed around her room so much, even as she slept.

Was this truly Windy's fault? Or was someone else to blame?

Or has the princess of the Clow Cards met her match in conquering her own power?

Yue had not been able to sleep after Sakura absorbed Windy. There was something so wrong about it, a deep wenching feeling that stung in himself. It seemed to unorthodox, did Clow Reed have to do this when he was alive? This was only one moment where he wished his memories had not vanished. He left Sakura in her chamber, and went back to his only worlds away, so it seemed to him at least. He wandered the corridors, no hurry at all to return to his quarters.

"Is she alright?" A sad voice called out to him in the darkness. Yue turned and sighed closing his eyes.

"She's fine now, just tired," Yukito answered to his best friend gently. He slid open the ajar door and stood in the doorway "You need not worry Touya, your sister is in good hands."

"Hmm...that's the first time in a while I've heard you call me by my real name Yukito," Touya smiled sitting up in his bed. The light fell onto his eyes and there was a light smirk on his face.

"You know that in the daylight you're a different man, its only at the end of the day that you're still our Touya," Yukito smiled again "But you're always her brother. Yue and I will watch over her. You have my word, as your assistant, and as your best friend."

Touya sighed, running his hand through his hair "Thank you old friend. I fear, that the arranged marriage will only put strain on her. I've had these visions in my dreams, I knew she'd absorb Windy soon, but the reasons I do not understand."

"Yue does not understand it either. We play on consulting Kero-chan tomorrow morning."

"I believe that's for the best," Touya sighed "Am I doing the right thing, forcing her to marry?"

Yukito paused and pondered the question. There was another alarming feeling within him, something that burned him like a potent acid. He sighed and adjusted his glasses that picked up the refracting light of the moon. "You need an heir to this throne, the bloodline has to continue. This has been the law for a long time now. You are doing the best for the kingdom Touya, that's what I believe," He finally answered, his voice not angry, but stern, the extreme faith he had in his words.

"I know that Yukito, but I wonder, am I doing what's best for her?"

The evening left everyone with that question, one that is only answered truthfully within each one's mind, but never compatible with someone else's. Yukito was able to sleep the night in some what comfort, his own exhaustion is only anti-depressant. Unfortunately, when Yukito did wake up, he did not feel revitalized nor relieved, today only began another stressful day as an assistant. He laved and dressed himself and wandered to the central courtroom where Touya was already waiting on his throne. A concubine beside him feeding him a handful of grapes, much to his distaste. His queen had fallen ill in the past year with illness, he detested the idea of disposable women, the food though, was always the best.

"Good morning my lord, I do hope you slept well," Yukito bowed at the waist before his lord and then pulled out his notes for the activities. "Today my lord you are to be fitted for the ball that is arriving soon, the fabrics are here for your choosing, the same for the princess. After that, you have a meeting with the Lord Kagurazaka, who would like to talk to you about the wars that have boarded their lands for some time."

"Is there any time that I may relax penciled in?" Touya joked miserably

"My lord, if all goes well you have most of the evening free. Maybe you could take this time to talk to the princess." Yukito suggested rubbing his head "Pardon me if that was out of line." Yukito bowed swiftly

Touya stepped down from his throne and walked up to his friend, resting a hand on his shoulder gently "Tell her, don't be late this time," He whispered quietly, and then wandered down the hallway towards the fabrics that so annoyingly called to him that he had pushed off for far too long.

Yukito smiled only once and dashed out of the room. Much of his work was only tending between the king and princess. Sometimes, he often thought of himself as their second father, or a male-nanny in a sort.

_Oh Yue, isn't it such a grand day?_

_**You are perky in a time like this? There is a war bordering our country and our allies! The princess is undergoing an major transformation we know nothing about! The king is forcing her to get married! How are you happy?**_

_Yue-chan, I am not happy about those things. I am happy because today is today, a clean slate for us yes?_ Yukito stopped walking and looked out at the sun, raising his hand over his eyes as shade _A beautiful sky. Today let us make up for the mistakes and worries we had yesterday. We can consult Kero about the powers we are unsure of. As for the marriage...that is something, that fate will decide. _

_**Do as you please. Let us just find Kero before you waste the ENTIRE day staring at that sky**_

_Oh, I forgot, you are the moon aren't you? I guess you aren't so fond of the sun as most would think_

_**Hmf**_

Yukito only laughed and wandered to the gardens. There, as usual, he found the princess, and also as usual, Kero laid beside her basking in the sun. Sakura was lost staring at her reflection within the pond. The golden koi nibbled at her toes that rested in the cerulean water and he smiled. She kicked her feet about and splashed herself with some water laughing. Kero's ears perked hearing Yukito's feet crunch against the soft dew grass. He stood up and stretched

"Ah, good morning Yukito" Kero motioned bowing in his noble lion form

"Good morning to you Kero-chan, and to you too Sakura," Yukito bowed. Somehow, he was always allowed to call them both by normal names, and even the king did not protest. "Sakura, you have to go get fitted for the ball that's coming up, after words you have some calligraphy lessons."

"When do I have to be fitted?" Sakura asked drying off her legs

"In about ten minutes," Yukito glanced at his form. "Oh Sakura, as I recall, someone turned eighteen a week ago right?"

"That's right," Sakura smiled weakly

"Well it seems that Yue and myself forgot to give you your gift at that royal "announcement" of you coming to age. So here, this is from me, Yue, and Kero-chan," from his robes he pulled out a small red jewelry box and handed it to her.

Sakura gently pulled off the white satin ribbon and lifted up the box. Inside was a beautiful golden locket encased in a few diamonds. Sakura glowed with so much joy as she opened up the locket. To the left, was a picture of Touya and herself, for once acting natural instead of royalty. On the right was a photo of Sakura, Kero-chan, and Yukito. As she looked closer, she found just faintly, the outline of someone's hand wrapped around her shoulder, and she could make out the after image of Yue and she smiled.

"Oh thank you! Wow thank you Yukito, thank you Kero." She smiled "And thank Yue too for me alright?"

"Of course Sakura. Now, I do believe you only have 6 minutes to get to the other side of the palace to be fitted. Tomoyo will be upset with you" Yukito teased

"Right right I'm going!" Sakura took off in a run and she turned back waving, the locket now resting around her neck "Thanks again!"

"Oh and Sakura!" Yukito called to her "Your brother wants to talk to you later tonight! Don't be late!" Brother, brother was different from king. Sakura smiled and nodded running off.

Yukito turned back around and looked at Kero "Is this Yue's territory, or am I going to stay out?"

"He can hear you anyway can't he? I don't know why you guys fight so much about who should be in control of that body," Kero laughed with his deep voice. "You can stay, you two argue about it," Kero laid himself back down on the ground

_**Let me out Yukito!**_

_Oh but this is the only time I've had for a pleasurable conversation! Yukito moaned_

_**But you also got to sleep on the outside last night! And talk with the king last night and today! Out!**_

Yukito drooped his head and sighed "Well, looks like I gotta go. Oh Kero, don't forget, you still owe me a match in chess. I'll see you later!" Yukito gave a wave and vanished beneath the wings and next Yue was out

"Why are you so prompt to suppress that boy?" Kero asked

"I'm not suppressing him, we are her true guardians, this is something we should talk about first, then him."

"But aren't you residing in HIS body? You're the freeloader in this, not him" Kero laughed. Yue shot him a glare and Kero gave up. "So, she's absorbing her Sakura Cards now"

"Yes. She had a dream where Sayoran made telepathic communication with her. From what I understand, that was his last time. He can't do it anymore now that Sakura has begun absorbing cards. But I don't know why she's doing it. Sayoran told her there was a new enemy, one that also could absorb cards and would try to snatch them away. Are they threatening just the keeper of the cards, or are they targeting our nation?"

"I think, that this isn't involving the nation. Someone out there has the power to absorb Sakura cards. This is our prime concern as her guardians. That means from this moment on, Sakura is a target. At any given moment someone can come after her. If the master is killed, the cards are set free. If she doesn't have them with her, the cards are at risk of being taken. But I believe, they could be taken just as cards, but that provides no power. I think Sakura needs to release a card for them to take it. If she absorbs the cards first, they are safer inside of her."

"Safer inside of her, but couldn't they just snatch Sakura away all together?" Yue beckoned with worry. Even if Sakura was strong, there would always be a darkness just as powerful, it was the laws to power. For everything good there will be an evil.

"Let us worry about that when we find out who our enemy is! Sakura is a strong girl, and either way she has her cards and us Yue.

"I do not trust this, I have a distinct feeling inside of me that this will all go wrong," Yue stated again with a frown. This feeling inside of him, like a pricking thorn.

"If you cannot have faith in our enemy, have faith in our master. That is all I can see fit for you to do." Kero told him finally stretching on the ground. "If you are that worried, go to her, she's just down the hall on the other side of the castle." by the time Kero-Chan had turned around, Yue was already gone, flying the high winds.

_Why are you so touchy about Sakura now Yue? You used to just plain scorn her for taking your other master away._

_**I don't know...I don't want to see another of my masters slew for something they cannot understand. Clow Reed grew to a ripe old age, but Sakura, is still so young. She doesn't need this when she isn't ready.**_

_Well...maybe she is, maybe you just don't want to believe that. You need to trust in her. She's not little anymore, she's a woman now, the princess ripe for being wed to someone. Sayoran may be gone, but that made her stronger still. _

_**I won't let this new evil take her away from us. I won't allow it!**_

_Are you more afraid of this evil, or are you more afraid of her leaving us?_

_**Just shut up.**_

Yue landed in the doorway to the dressing rooms. He took a bow, and knocked on the door before walking in, even though it was open.

"Oh Yue-chan, how nice to see you," Tomoyo bowed in the doorway. "Princess Sakura is just trying on another one of my newest creations."

"Even my best friend calls me Princess. What a world we live in Yue." Sakura sighed walking out from behind her changing wall. The gown was marvelous, most definitely the one she would be wearing for the ball that was rapidly approaching.

"Oh stop Princess Sakura, you know I just like to tease you" Tomoyo smiled waving a hand running up to her to check out how the dress fit in places "It's a little snug near the bust, I'll have to make adjustments, looks like someone's growing" Tomoyo grinned

"Honestly! Have you no decency for me, Yue's here!" Sakura turned and blushed peachy red.

Yue sat down in a chair, his left leg crossed over his right grinning. His long pristine hair flowed and fell onto the chair and he folded his arms in front of his chest. "The dress looks marvelous Tomoyo, another dazzling creation as Yukito is telling me."

"Well, tell Yukito thanks. Now please Yue, what do _you_ think of it?" Tomoyo asked, moving aside and presenting a bashful Sakura.

Sakura was staring at the floor, flush still gripping at her cheeks. Her hands were folded in front of her satin pink dress. The dress was truly, more a rose color with no straps that started above the bust and flowed down to her ankles. She wore a pair of lovely red shoes and the locket rested against her bare neckline. Although there were no straps, there were strands of white lacing materials that made the illusion of them, all the more edge to Tomoyo's touches. In her hair was a white lily, something that more emphasized the shoes because the center had a red hue.

"What I think?" Yue asked surprise

"Yes Yue, is it so horrible on me?" Sakura asked weakly staring at the floor

"Princess its far from it. You glow in the dress, with the minor adjustments it will be flawless." Yue told her gently. " 'Dazzling' as Yukito puts it. I wish I had another word for it, but I'm afraid I'm stuck with his"

_Well excuse me, I thought dazzling was just fine_

_**It makes us sound like a queer man**_

_Yukito laughs Just tell her she looks beautiful_

"You look beautiful Sakura, beautiful" Yue told her finally in a hushed voice

Sakura blushed again and looked up smiling "Thanks Yue-chan. I can't wait until Tomoyo starts making my wedding gown. I'm sure it will be the best in all the land and history" Sakura looked in a mirror as Tomoyo harnessed some new earrings for Sakura

"Oh Sakura, any man lucky to marry you is going to be the happiest in this world," Tomoyo peered into the mirror with her

"I hope you're right," Sakura sighed running a hand through her hair "I will do what's best for this kingdom, regardless of what my personal opinion is. I did a lot of thinking. I mean, if we all had our selfish reasons, this empire would've been here to begin with"

_Sakura..._

Yue had nothing to say, nothing that at least would come out the right way. Tomoyo looked in the mirror with Sakura, there were tears brimming her eyes. Tomoyo hugged her friend and Sakura laughed lightly, a forced laugh inevitably. "I'll do what's best for this kingdom, that was father's dream"

_But is it..._

_**Hers?**_

Sakura changed out of her dress and back into her red kimono and smiled looking down at her watch. "I've got to run, Touya's waiting for me, thanks for your help Tomoyo." Sakura bowed politely.

"Come see me again soon alright? I'll start on your wedding dress," Tomoyo waved and Sakura ran out the room. Yue still sat there

_Yue? Hello Yue? You're supposed to follow her!_

_**The best for the kingdom...**_

_Well that's what she said, even if its hurting her_

_**Her father's dream...**_

_Leave it be Yue-kun! This is her matter, yours is her guardian, now go already or I'm taking over!_

Yue left the room with a quick bow and a small growl to his Yukito. He needed to think.

Sakura ran across the fields to her secret spot towards Touya. He was sitting beneath the bungalow waiting for her, with an almost irritated look on his face. The bungalow sat next to a dreamy cool lake with many willow trees and lily pads. Before the bungalow was a long bridge crossing that lake. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her "You were almost late monster,"

"But I'm here now aren't I?" Sakura told him burying her face into his neck and shoulder. "So how as your day Kinngy?"

"A royal bore."

"What about the neighboring war? Are we in danger?"

"Not just yet. The guards and army at the borders haven't been attacked, nor threatened in any sort. The war is between the other nations rebels. For now we're safe. But what about you, and the Sakura Cards?"

"Oh, you have a vision about it eh?" Sakura lowered her head slightly "Sayoran told me to do it."

"So you did. What will you do though?"

"I'm not sure. I guess. I could just absorb them all at once. But it doesn't seem that easy" Sakura picked up her head feeling a chill run through her

"Sakura?" Touya looked down at her shaking her shoulders.

"I sense magic," Sakura whispered quietly. Sakura took a step out onto the bridge looking around. Sakura looked to the right, and suddenly the bridge was shattered to pieces by a lightning fast force

"SAKURA!" Touya got up from the bungalow and tried to run out, but a barrier stopped him. He pounded his fists against the clear barrier calling to her "Sakura? Sakura where are you!"

Sakura popped her head out of the water with a cough and swam over to the stable part of the bridge. She couldn't reach the ledge above, but someone's hand was outreached to her.

"Here Princess, take my hand," Yue was leaning over with his hand outstretched to her

"Yue-kun." Sakura was surprised but grabbed his hand as he pulled her out

"What was that Sakura?" Yue asked looking around. Kero flew down from the sky "Are you alright Sakura"

"I"m fine. Get my brother out of that barrier" Sakura pulled out her star key "Key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" And so the staff did as commanded and she looked around on her safe side of the broken bridge. "Show yourself!"

From the water out jumped an assassin, his face cloaked and confined. He pulled out a sword on the other side. He waved a hand towards her.

"Sakura don't," Kero warned her.

"Triple combo; Fly, Sword, Fight, release and dispel!" She threw the three cards up into the air her wand hitting them. The wings appeared from her back, the sword in her hand and the power of fighting swarming through her. "You have no reason to be here attacking my brother!"

Sakura flew at him and the assassin jumped up, their swords colliding with each other with the piercing sound of the metals gliding against each other. The assassin threw a punch at her, one she flipped away from with her wings and she came down with another slash. The sword missed the majority of his body, but left a small laceration on the side of his left arm. Sakura landed on her side of the bridge, but the assassin did something strange. With the swish of his fingers the bridge was reconstructed with ice and he stepped out onto it waiting for her. Sakura laughed

"Fly, return" The fly returned to its card and returned itself to her breast pocket where she kept the cards. "Who sent you?" Sakura demanded

"Death..." his voice whispered.

"What?" Sakura took a step back a little confused. The others too looked over in awestricken confusion.

The assassin only began another ray of attacks, Sakura just barely able to block the foray. With the force of his sword he knocked her to the ground, his sword at her neck. "Death..." He whispered again.

"Windy help me!" Sakura called and from her came a huge gust of wind, knocking him back into the ice. Sakura stood up quickly and trusted her sword into the ice, watching it crack and crumble until he disappeared into the water. The barrier around Touya vanished and he ran over to her

"Can you sense his magic Sakura?" Touya asked shaking her.

"No. He's gone now." Sakura told him with a sigh. Sakura's eyes fell upon the fight card standing in front of her with a sword in hand. Sakura understood now, those were her cards. She wobbled to her feet and smiled "I guess its your turn to be absorbed too?" The fight card nodded "Thank you for helping me" Sakura closed her eyes as the fight card stabbed her gently.

Kero, Yue, and Touya were terrified to hear her flesh being ripped as the sword went through one end and came through the other. But the sword glowed, disappearing with sparkling magic. The Fight walked into Sakura, an in a small white starry light they were both gone. Sakura fell to her knees and sighed

"Sakura!" Kero ran over to her and nuzzled her face

"I'm fine Kero...just...tired..." Sakura stood up and Yue lifted her and let her rest against Kero like a sleeping child. Kero took off in a slow gate towards the castle.

"Do you understand now, Touya?" Kero asked quietly

"No. But I'm learning more and more about how brave and strong our princess is," Touya smiled gently and stroked the top of her head. Together that trio brought Sakura back to her room. Three cards down a million more to go it seemed.

_What did you feel today when she was attacked?_

_**Fear.**_

_Fear of what kind?_

_**That she would die, and we'd never see her again**_

_That wasn't my only fear Yue-kun. My fear, was that our King would have to watch helplessly as his sister died. Just as helpless as he felt when the Queen died. Your thoughts, were souly for her. That's what makes us different_

_**What?**_

_She is what you care about._

_**So what do you care about?**_

_I care about, everyone and everything. Including, the outcome of this kingdom and the fate of our loved ones. _

_**You fear for them all...**_

_...and you fear for her. _


	3. A New Face

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

The Guardian's Desire

Chapter 3

A New Face

Sakura slept most of the evening soundly, barely moving at all.

Yue stayed by her side, gazing at her, trying to swallow what Yukito-chan had told him.

An expressionless frown fell onto his face, but his mind was clouded with thoughts.

What was Sakura to him? And what would he do, if it was something he knew was forbidden?

Sakura woke up in the later hours of the morning, stretching her arms above her head groaning. Her eyes opened slowly, she rubbed them a few times before her vision cleared. The night before had been very difficult, absorbing two cards together. Her mind was constantly returning to the thought of the new assassin. The assassin posted a threat to the kingdom, and it would easily put Touya in danger.

"Sakura, don't worry so much okay kiddo?" A gentle voice told her, running his hand against her silky hair. Yukito smiled, "I'm glad to see you're up and about. I heard it was a very busy night for you."

"Yukito, things are getting out of hand now. The suitors are going to be coming in under a month, that used to be my prime concern. Now, something is happen to the Sakura Cards. I'm not worried for my safety, but I worry for Touya's. If there is an assassin that can get into the courtyard, what happens if they go after him? I know this time he was only in a barrier, but what will happen next time, I surely did not kill him..." Sakura's eyes downcast themselves to the floor, resting her head's weight against Yukito's hand.

She bit her lower lip, chewing on it slightly. Yukito frowned, he hated to see such a happy and perky girl so down on herself. He stroked the side of her face again, and rested his own head against hers. "Sakura...". There was a sorrow, and empathy for her. Sakura only wanted the people she loved to be safe, especially Touya, the only remaining family member, and someone she really loved.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it appears Princess Sakura has a visitor waiting for her in the grand hall," a majestic voice called out to them.

Kero's voice when he was in his natural deity form was something that ripped through the air, but soothed all at the same time. Sakura looked up from Yukito and knelt down on the floor. Kero walked up to her quietly, his toenails clicking against the floor and he nuzzled his head against her face. His tail swished lightly from side to side, like the breeze that

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and mane, "Good morning Kero-kun!" Her voice sounded perkier, which brought a smile both to the deity lion and the angel in disguise. "But a visitor? I'm not even dressed properly!"

Kero threw his head back and bellowed a deep laugh, "Innocent as usual. King Touya told the young man that he'd have to wait for you to prepare, the prince seemed to be most eager to meet you. Yukito, King Touya is looking for you, he says to stop procrastinating and get back to work," Kero winked of course, knowing the King said no such words, but moaned about having no one to talk to.

Sakura nodded, not all that happy to meet a suitor, but knew she'd better to anyway. "Alright Kero, I'll be ready in an hour. Can you please notify Tomoyo and have her pick me out a good outfit. I have to look nice whether or not I agree with this," Sakura scampered up from the floor, bowed quickly and gave a wave as she sprinted out the room and down the hallway.

"How is she doing Yukito?" Kero asked looking up at his human companion

"She slept fine, her body's weak but her spirit is alive as ever," Yukito sank to one knee, leaving himself on eye level to speak with Kero. "Have you gotten any word about enemies? I know your past along with Yue's were erased a long time ago, is there any written text?" Yukito's eyes showed his eagerness, both Yukito and Yue eager to help their princess gain and edge.

Kero shook his head in forlorn "Unfortunately, I haven't found anything that can be used to Sakura's benefit. Touya even went into his restricted books, things his father left for him, but found nothing useful. I'm afraid we'll just have to keep on searching," He scratched at his ear once. "Please excuse me, but I do believe Sakura asked me to find Tomoyo. Touya is looking for you. Better go before Touya gets to cozy with this new prince, I doubt Yue would want that," Kero smirked

Yukito blushed and rubbed the back of his head "Oh yes, Yue is telling me just that as we speak. I'll make sure he gets a turn to come visit later," Together the two guardians exited Sakura's rooms, bowed simultaneously and went their separate ways.

Half an hour later Sakura emerged from the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Next door was Tomoyo's room. She did not knock, not needing to, Tomoyo already well prepared for her arrival. "Good to see you're up Sakura," Tomoyo placed a marker in her book and stood up. She wandered over to her closet where she pulled out a beautiful lavender dress for Sakura.

"Ariagato Tomoyo, you are my life savor" Sakura grabbed the dress and ran behind the changing wall. She threw on her other clothes and finally the dress over, when she stepped back out Tomoyo smiled. "Does it look alright?"

"You look lovely Sakura, now come over here so I can brush your hair," Sakura blushed and sat down in the chair before the mirror. The dress was lavender and sleeveless, the fabric showing the peak of her cleavage while still being acceptable. Tomoyo's creations always showed the greatest contrast of skin in all the right places. The dress was long, but had slits up the sides that ended halfway up her thighs. Sakura also kept a small dagger tapped to the inside of her dress, which was why the slit ended where it had. Tomoyo took a brush and ran it through her silky hair and she sighed "Sakura I wish I had your beautiful almond hair."

"You can have it," Sakura frowned into the mirror, "It's too knotty, and I've had the same hair style forever. You can't do much with short hair," Sakura sighed resting her face in her hand, "I wonder what this guy will be like. He'll probably be really stuck up and self-absorbed."

"Sakura! You're making accusations before you even meet the poor man! He might not be happy with the idea of arranged marriages either. You never know, he could be just the boy for you," Tomoyo shook her head, wishing her friend wasn't always so stubborn and hot-headed.

"Sayoran was the only one for me, and he's been gone for three years," Sakura's voice was quieter now as her eyes looked straight into her reflection. "He fit me like a glove, knowing my weaknesses and my greatest strengths. He could comfort me no matter what had happened, and always make me laugh. Sayoran and I were supposed to be happy together, and then that war had to happen..." Tomoyo stopped brushing Sakura's hair, and tied it up into a bun.

"Sakura...I...I'm sorry..." Tomoyo wasn't sure what to say as she finished applying the last of Sakura's makeup.

"Don't be sorry, he died protecting me. If anyone's sorry, it's me, it's my fault he's dead," Sakura rose from the chair, leaving Tomoyo with her mouth gaping. How could Sakura really think that?

Tomoyo watched Sakura disappear and she sat down in the chair. Did Sakura really blame herself for Sayoran's death?

Touya, Yukito, and the new prince were discussing something together when Sakura cleared her throat while standing in the threshold. "I'm sorry I made you wait," She added quietly, staring down at the floor.

"Sakura!" Touya was smiling, "Come over here my sister," Sakura obeyed quietly, walking over until she stood beside Touya at his thrown. Sakura kept her head down in a bow, and Touya nudged her lightly. "Sakura, I want you to meet Prince Aki from the north. He traveled a long way to meet you."

The Aki I'm using looks like Aki from Ayashi no Ceres if you want to see pics of him.

Sakura picked up her head and forced a nice smile. Only then, did she really look at him. Aki had

blond hair with small hints of copper to it, and stunning violet eyes. His facial expression was soft, like endearment of a son to mother. Aki, finally being able to see her face smiled to and got down on one knee and took her hand. He wore a deep green colored shirt, royal armor over it, and a black cape that flowed to the ground.

"It's very nice to meet you princess Sakura. You're brother...erm I mean the King has told me much about you, as have my people. Princess Sakura, would you do me the honor of allowing me to know you better?"

Sakura was shocked, Aki was much different then she had expected. He was asking her if he could even get to know her, she had expected a stuck up man, but instead this kinder one was before her. Touya poked her with his staff, bringing Sakura back from her thoughts. "Erm, of course you can good prince. I would be honored. Allow me to give you a tour of our gardens, I think it's the most beautiful spot in the entire kingdom," Sakura smiled.

Aki lifted his head, Sakura noted the slight relief that was in his eyes. He rose from his knee and bowed to Touya politely. Touya returned it with a nod, eyeing Sakura with a smile with the sort of _He's pretty good right?_ Sort of look on his face. Sakura stuck out her tongue when Aki wasn't looking. She bowed to her brother and left the room, Aki only a step behind her. When the two had exited the room, Aki fell in sync with Sakura's gate as he looked out at the vast scenery.

"Your kingdom is beautiful Princess Sakura," he told her with enjoyment. His eyes were scanning the horizon watching the birds that flew by across the tops of the trees. Sakura smiled as she led him to a koi pond for him to examine.

"I love this kingdom, it's the only home I know, and the only place I wish to stay. I'm sure you'd say the same thing of your own kingdom. Everyone loves where they're from, even if they've seen the whole world twice, there's no place just like it," Sakura smiled catching a cherry blossom in the air.

Aki looked at her, his eyes now away from the scenery and smiled. "I think you're right. I love my home, but we're up north in the mountains. There's a lot more snow, and less time for beautiful things like these to stay in bloom," He cradled a cherry blossom in his hand. "Tell me Princess Sakura, what happened to that bridge?" Aki pointed over her shoulder at the bridge and bungalow where the attack had taken last night.

"Oh," Sakura frowned desperately trying to come up with an acceptable lie. "The bridge, although beautiful, was deceiving and was rather weak. One of the trainers was riding a stallion when the bridge collapsed. Luckily the horse and rider were fine, landing only in the river and not falling onto its back."

"What a shame, I'm glad to know your rider was alright," Aki frowned edging towards it.

Sakura sighed, so glad that her horrible lie had deceived the prince. No one outside the royal family, her guardians, and Tomoyo knew of her powers. She would not risk trusting anyone else, most could not fathom the importance of her powers being kept secret. Aki continued walking over to the bridge and Sakura followed after him, hoping his eye wasn't keen enough to tell it was someone's foot that had smashed into the bridge.

"It wouldn't be wise for us to be over here, the rest of this bridge could collapse at any moment," Sakura warned him following slowly, the tail of her dress brushing up against the grass to make a soft scraping sound.

"Don't worry so much Princess," Aki smiled gently taking her hand lightly "I just want to see it, maybe I can tell you what was wrong with the bridge," He laughed softly and walked over towards it. Sakura was still blushing by the gesture of him taking her hand.

Sakura hadn't sensed that Yue-chan was watching them from a far. He was sitting up on the top one of the many castle buildings. His blue eyes were following Sakura like a predator and his prey.

_I think Prince Aki is a sweet guy, from what Touya told me, he liked him too._

_**Yue spat and went back to following Sakura "He's only the first one of many suitors that will come for her hand. There isn't time for this with the assassin lurking around. The suitors weren't supposed to come until the end of the month**_

"_What were you planning on doing before the suitors arrived? Woe her into loving you, or were you going to just die her down against her will and use her?"_ _Yukito was frustrated, he wanted Yue to understand that although Yue had feelings for Sakura, Sakura had the right to love whoever she wanted without interference._

_**You know I would never do anything to harm Princess Sakura! I am disgusted you think so lowly of me!**_

_But our dreams suggest those such things. Dreams of love and bare skin in the moonlight._

_**Dreams are just dreams, nothing more and you know that.**_

_Dreams on a sub level reflect our deepest desires and longings_

_**Yue growled again "Just shut up"**_

Yue's eyes followed Sakura again, and his heart pained seeing her with him. Sakura was laughing and Aki was as well. Yue turned and flew off in the opposite direction, needing time to think.

Sakura looked up at the roofs, sensing magic, but saw none of it. "What's wrong Princess?" Aki asked looking over her shoulder at the same roofs she was looking at.

"What? Oh nothing, I'm sorry. I thought I saw something, but it's nothing," Sakura smiled and blushed. She looked straight up at the sky, seeing the sun disappear behind a cloud, it grew quite cold, especially in her gown. Aki slipped off his cape and draped it over her shoulders, "Thanks"

"So, what is your view on all this arranged marriage stuff?" Aki asked looking up at the sky with her.

"I think it's a horrible rule. I know it keeps the countries divorce rates down, and is for economic stability and bring peace between empires, but it's wrong. People should not be married by force. Marriage is the bringing two people that are in love together. I cannot love a stranger," Sakura turned away from him after she had finished. He had probably found that most insulting.

"I understand where you're coming from," Aki still stared at the sky.

"I'm still going to do it though," Sakura finally added

"Why?" Aki asked curiously.

"I will do what's best for my kingdom, if I am going to be their queen, than I must do what's right for them," Sakura told him quietly, running her and through her hair. "What about you?"

"My country needs stability. It is a rule that all of my ancestors have followed, who am I, to break tradition?" He finished, his statement rectorial. Even if he did not like his wife, his father easily told him he could have concubines, but Aki found that all the more repulsive.

Their was silence between them for a while, Sakura wrapping herself within his cloak and Aki staring at the sky beside her. Neither would look the other in the eye, this awkwardness thickening with the moments that ticked by. Sakura felt a hissing sound that cut through the air, she turned to Aki so she may ask what it was but Aki lunged at her and pushed her out of the way before a large throwing star like weapon flew past them. It was like a throwing star, except maybe two feet in length and width. Sakura forced open her eyes, feeling the force of Aki's body weight against hers. She could feel the rapid rise and fall of his breathing as he got up slowly and looked down at her.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He was peering down into her eyes, like he wanted to look into her soul.

"I'm fine..." Sakura stumbled to tell him. Their faces were extremely close, too close for Sakura's liking. From the corner of her eye she caught sight of who had thrown the star. It seemed that the assassin had returned for her head again. Aki backed off of her and she sat up. From up under her dress she pulled out the dagger, which made Aki's eyes widen. He was rather, pleased, so see so much of her beautiful body before his eyes, and even more surprised it was a dagger she pulled out. "Prince Aki, you need to get out of here, you need to go find the king and tell him what's going on," Sakura whispered. He opened his mouth to protest but Sakura interrupted. "Look, this man is after my head, not yours and not my brothers. I am not going to let harm fall to my country,"

"Be careful..." Aki whispered back softly. The throwing star returned to its master and Sakura stood up while Aki made a dash for the palace. The assassin raised the star above his head, aiming for Aki, but Sakura's dagger knocked the star out of his hand.

"Your fight is with me, not him," Sakura called standing up fully, her dress billowing with the wind. The look of determination was on her face as the assassin turned his body to face her. "I don't know why you want me dead, but I will not let my conscience be tainted with casualties." Sakura pulled out her wand. " Key of the star with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light! Release!" Sakura called forth her wand just in time to use it as a deflector for the assassin's sword.

"Death," The assassin hissed. Sakura could see a white bandage on his left shoulder where she had wounded him yesterday. He wasn't the same as yesterday, relentlessly swinging his newly made sword at her and Sakura blocking the blows on after another, skidding against the ground. "Death"

"Yes yes we all know that's the only word you say," Sakura growled swinging her wand again. Sakura didn't have time to summon a card with his relentless blows but she was able to force him back to the castle wall here he first had been. Sakura had been caught off guard, maybe within the split second she had to blind and her wand was knocked from her hand. Sakura wasn't left with many options, bending back to miss the blow of his horizontal swipe. Her hand grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the eyes of the assassin. The assassin let out a howl of pain rubbing his eyes frantically.

"Soul and heart that beat inside me, give me your powers and help to guide me." Sakura was trying to think up something that would give her the sword card while she ran and picked up the staff. "Fly, release!" Wings emerged from Sakura's back as she took off into the sky, still no sword in sight.

"Sire! Sire!" Aki bursted through the main chamber's doors. A rather surprised King Touya stopped mid-sentence with Tomoyo to look at a panting prince.

"What is it Prince Aki?" Touya asked confused

"Princess Sakura...She's in danger...there is an assassin after her!" Aki panted looking at him "You have to help her! We were in the garden, but I have to go, make sure she's okay!" Aki turned and ran again back down the same hallway.

"Wait!" Touya called, but was too late as Aki was out of earshot. He looked down at Tomoyo who was frowning as well. "Keroberos! Yukito! Yue!" Touya's voice echoed through all the halls.

Kero of course was instantly in the room, skidding against the slippery tile panting. "What's wrong King Touya?" He asked while taking in a breath. He looked around and so nothing of Yue, and Kero growled wondering what was delaying his arrival.

"Sakura is under attack! The assassin is back!" Touya told Kero picking up an archery set and a shield. "We need to help her! Go find Yue and tell him to get his ass over to the garden! I'm not going to have her get hurt," Touya ran out of the room and Kero stood for a moment. Where could Yue be, he wouldn't so easily leave his duties or leave Sakura in danger.

Yue was still flying off in the opposite direction, not wanting to see this shallow and false lived romance play itself before his eyes. In the middle of his flight he stopped, feeling a sharp pain in him.

_Sakura is in danger Yue._

_**What?**_

_Don't you feel that? It's Sakura calling to us. Guardians to her master._

_**...He said nothing but continued flying in the opposite direction.**_

_Are you going to be this stubborn and upset that you're going to let her die? Yue listen to me! You have an obligation to her as her guardian! Her safety comes before your heartache! Yue!_

_**Yue had long since stopped flying, hovering in the air thinking about what was happening. If he did run away, Sakura was in the danger of death by the assassin. If he returned, wouldn't that just give her more time to get to know that new prince? Yue sighed in forlorn and turn around, heading back towards Sakura.**_

Sakura was flying the skies avoiding the foray of arrows being shot at her. She had not been successful in releasing the cards within her and she was getting desperate. Her wings folded to add speed and she flew straight up into the sky. Covered by a veil of clouds she wondered what to do. The others would be here soon to help, but it also meant there were more chances for casualties and kidnaping.

"Think...think...think...what can be used in my favor...what can put him out of commission..." Sakura knew so little about her enemy. He seemed to have a never ending supply of arsenal and that was it. She didn't have much time to think as a lightning bolt, that seemed to appear out of nowhere shot her from the sky.

She screamed in pain, and began a slow vertical drop to the ground.


	4. Lust Too Great

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura

**The Guardian's Desire**

**Chapter Four**

**Lust Too Great**

"_Think...think...think...what can be used in my favor...what can put him out of commission..." Sakura knew so little about her enemy. He seemed to have a never ending supply of arsenal and that was it. She didn't have much time to think as a lightning bolt, that seemed to appear out of nowhere shot her from the sky._

_She screamed in pain, and began a slow vertical drop to the ground._

Sakura's fall was quick, approaching the ground at an alarming rate. It felt like her whole body couldn't move, the pain from the electrical currents temporarily paralyzing her body.

Yue had been flying the skies, and had landed outside the courtyard. Akito had urged them to switch, because Aki was not to know of his second identity for his own safety. After changing, Yukito heard a horrible scream. _Oh no Sakura..._

Yukito took off in a mad dash, from the corner of his eye he could see the assassin by the edge of the castle wall. He looked up, and there she was, falling fast from the sky. Her wings were sanguinolent and smoldering with soot. He was too far away, he was going to miss as she picked up speed. She was only a few feet from the ground, Yukito jumped. He skidded against the grass, his shoulder taking most of the fall. Sakura rested against his chest, and slowly he sat up, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Sakura, Sakura get up! Sakura open your eyes."

Sakura let out a sharp breath of pain and opened her eyes. "Stop that hurts," she begged, her shoulder bleeding lightly. Sakura's vision was so very blurry, she could barely make out Yukito's voice. She did however, hear the sound of her assassin. "Let me go..." she moaned.

"No Sakura, you're hurt, let Kero and Yue take care of it," he insisted.

Sakura squirmed in his arms, somehow managed to pry herself free. One shoulder fell limp though, for now, it caressed in blood. She tightened her grip on the staff and stood up, "I'm going to finish this, once and for all!" Her anger drew the attention of the assassin, one who rose his hand up in the airHe was collecting energy again, for the lightning. "No you don't!" Sakura brought out a card. "Watery release and dispel!"

"Sakura what are you thinking!" Surely she knew water conducted electricity? Yukito remained still on the ground, watching her in confusion. He hadn't even heard Aki or King Touya arriving.

Her waterspiraled and smashed itself against the assassin, he being pinned against the wall. His lightly hit the ground a few feet in front of Sakura, causing her to fly back, and then strike the assassin, his clothes the best conductor for the lightning. She lay on the ground laughing, laughing it was finally over.

"Sakura!" He scrambled on his hands and knees over to her, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up so she could lean against him. Watery floated over to her, looking at Sakura and Yukito. Yukito had forgotten about this part of the deal. Sakura smiled and opened her mouth like she wanted to speak. Watery shot in, and Sakura swallowed like she was a cup of water, after that, she fainted in his arms.

Yukito realized that the assassin might still be around. He jerked his head from side to side, but saw no trace again. Sakura's wings vanished just before Aki and Touya arrived. "What happened to her?" Aki asked.

"He was very powerful, and there was a storm, she took a heavy blow to the shoulder. I'm going to take her back to her room," Yukito explained while he looked from Aki to Touya. "She'll be fine my lord, please don't worry. I'll have a report on this by the end of the evening."

"Please, take care of her," Touya whispered, his message intending please heal her. Yukito nodded and Aki tried to walk after him, but Touya's hand rested on his shoulder. "Let her rest, I know you want to be by her side, but this is not your time to do it._"_

Aki sighed and stared at the ground "And here I thought your land was a peaceful one."

Yukito carried the unconscious Sakura into her room and locked the room after he entered. He wasn't sure why he had locked it, but he had. He pulled back the covers and then tucked Sakura in beneath her teal comforter. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. Yukito rested on the edge of the bed and he began to untie her dress by the strings around her neck. He brushed her dress down past her shoulders, the dress staying just above her bust line, her shoulder inflamed a bright red from the blood. Yukito rested his hand on her shoulder, tapping into Yue's powers, healed the wound enough that it remained a scab.

"Glad that's over," He sighed, now he could rest easy. Sakura was out of harm's way for now. Yukito stared down at her, a smile forming on his face.

She was so content when she was sleeping, and even though he had said she was beautiful for all the years he'd known her, he now finally believed himself. She'd grown a lot, in many ways. The young girl had transformed into a gorgeous young lady, with ample breasts, alluring leanness, and luscious brown hair.Her lips were a beautiful carmine color.Why hadn't he ever noticed her beauty before? He figured it was because he had only seen her as a kid sister, because that was all he would _allow _himself to see her as. Yukito felt a burning feeling in his heart as he continued to stare at her and the burning was spreading all through his body. Was this, arousal? _What are you thinking Yukito? _He urged himself running his hand over his face. What were this thoughts of bare flesh?

_**Yukito, you've kept these feelings locked away for so long. You've always pretended not to care, but never once have you felt this **want **for any other female or male. You want her, you want her as much as I do. She's right here for us, take her.**_

_No, I can't do that to her... _Yukito stared down at her again, he could feel an alarming reaction starting to form in his lower region.

_**Look at her, look at her delicious lips, her sweet virginity making her all the more alluring. Take her** Yue's voice was seducing and Yukito could feel dirty thoughts entering his mind. Yue laughed **You **do **want her. Just a kiss, just one kiss Yukito. No harm can come from it.**_

Yukito looked away, but his resistance futile as his eyes drifted back to her. His hand reached out and caressed the side of her face, her skin so soft and smooth. Unconsciously, Yukito leaned down towards her face, and his soft lips met hers. Getting no reaction from her he pulled away quickly, no pleasure from touching something that could not return the same lust.

_**See...nothing**_

But there was something, that kiss made him yearn for more. He'd never felt this before and he was, startled, by his desire for Sakura.

**_Touch her. _**Yue commanded. Yukito started to stroke the side of her face again. **_Now her shoulder. _**Yukito didn't know why he was listening to Yue, but his hand did slide down to her shoulder, messaging the bare skin gently.****

**_Kiss her neck _**Yue cooed. Yukito did as he was told and was startled to hear a small gasp admitted from Sakura's mouth.

"Yukito..."

Yukito shot back up and stared down at her. "Princess...I...I..." he was caught, caught red-handed in the act. He looked away from her, desperately trying to think of a way to give reason for his actions.

"Please don't stop."****Her voice sounded longing. He turned and looked at her again, her hazel eyes glowing. "Don't stop Yukito..."

Yukito lost all awareness, finally seduced by both Sakura and Yue as he restarted his massaging. Sakura moaned, but it was caught by Yukito's lips as they forced themselves against hers. Her eyes closed gently as he cuffed her head in his hand, deepening their kiss. Her mouth parted to moan again and Yukito took the opportunity to explore her mouth. His tongue caressed and smoothed over every slope as his hand continued its gentle rub. Yukito no longer could hear Yue commanding him what to do, nor Sakura. He liked that, he was finally in control.

Sakura did not squirm nor resist it, in fact, she invited it. Since she was so little she had found Yukito attractive, but always forbidden with such a young age, but now it didn't seem to matter. The princess moaned again softly, feeling the force of his erected groin rubbing against her inner thighs. Her hands were already working their way around his collared robe. The celestial robe fell off his shoulders quickly, her hands began working on his button down shirt.****Yukito forced his groin against her again, leaving her lips, and listened to the sound of her moan.

"Yukito..." she whispered again.

Her voice was magical, tinted with growing lust and pleasure. His lips trailed the side of her cheek, working along the jaw bone down to the arch in her neck. Yukito could feel Sakura tugging at his shirt and he twisted until he was freed from the fabric. His lips returned to her skin, creeping lower and lower as he feathered her. Yukito had never felt desire so strong before, and never had he ever felt so free yet out of control. His hands grabbed at the top of her ruffled dress where it rested at her bust and pulled it down to her waist.****To his surprise, and also to his delight, he found the princess was without a brassiere, but in his eyes it made her even more seductive and beautiful. He began to suckle at her left breast, his hand fondling the right. She moaned again and he nibbled harder on her delicate flesh.

Her breaths came in gasps as Yukito continued his torturous pleasures. Sakura could not speak, her whole body overcome with the pleasures she'd never felt before. Instinct took control of her, her fingers grabbing hold of his belt. Yukito repositioned himself as his pants were removed from him, his still had hold of one of her breasts as he looked into her hazel eyes. "Do you want this Sakura?" He asked, lecherousness and passion in his voice.

"Yes Yukito...hurry..." she moaned arching her torso against him.****Yukito was more than willing to follow her commands. He pulled down the rest of her dress, so finally it too could gather with the rest of the clothing on the floor. Yukito smiled, looking at her nearly naked body, "It will hurt, you know that," he told her gently. She smiled and he kissed her passionately. He rammed his groin into her again, so much that it shook the bed they were on top of. Her moans were sweet as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He tore away the final concealing clothing she had, and his hand rubbed at her inner thigh.

"More Yukito...give me more..." she whispered, she resisted the urges to scream out passionately. This passion was intoxicating, nothing else in the world mattered besides this feeling.

He rubbed at her dampened entrance again and finally allowed his member to enter her. It took him a moment to break through her virgin barrier. He dove to her lips quickly, blocking out the painful scream she let out. The pain was new, foreign; it wasn't like fighting an enemy instead it was a good pain. The feeling of someone inside of her body. He pulled out slowly and ran his hand along the side of her face, "Was that too much for you?" He asked with a gentle smile. She shook her head hastily in a no, tightening her grip around him, urging for more. Their motions started out slow, he would enter and pull back out, each time going in deeper and deeper. As time past they began a fluent motion together, their bodies and souls completely in sync. His sides were a little black and blue, mostly from Sakura's fingers gripping onto him too tight.

Their orgasms aroused around the same time, and after that Sakura fell limp. Yukito left her, and rolled over so he rested beside her. He was covered in perspiration, his bangs brushing up against his forehead. Sakura turned over and stared at him with a dazed smile, "Yukito..."****It seemed all she was able to do was call his name, call the name of the one who stole away her virginity. Thankfully, no where in the Clow did it say the holder had to be pure, if it had Yukito would not have done what he just did. Yukito smiled at her and kissed her lips. It wasn't passionate or as fierce as the earlier ones, it was simple and loving as his hands wrapped around her bringing her into his chest. He rested his head atop hers, "I love you...my Sakura..."

"I will always be yours," She whispered quietly, "Eternally yours."

Yukito was woken by the sound of the rain pelting against her windows. Yukito looked down at her, and only now did he fully compensate over what had just happened last night. He had stolen the virginity of the high princess, the priestess of the kingdom, his best friends baby sister, and his master. He sat up in her bed, finding some of his clothes. He remained shirtless, leaning against the bedroom wall as his naked victim slumbered.

_What a fool I am, what the hell was I thinking?_

_**You were thinking about how much you wanted her, you naughty man. **Yue teased_

_You wanted her too, you were the one who encouraged me**! He shot back**_

_**Ah yes, I encouraged you, but you were very willing to go along with it.**_

_There will be consequences you know, for taking her virginity. She's far too young, and she's our master for god's sake!_

_**Indeed she's our master, but both you, and her, are humans before you are master and servant. Above that, you have natural desire, natural attraction. She can still use her clow cards, Clow Reed had a lover for the longest time when he was in power. Do not worry, besides, you cannot deny, you were very very happy last night, you horny man.**_

_Your ridicule and name calling is not welcome here! You were the one who wanted her first!_

_**Yes I know that, and I was also the one who awoke the desire in you. I felt the pleasure you felt but she will never know that I love her too, it was only you she saw last night.**_

_No one must ever know...it would be the end of us...more importantly she would forever be an outcast._

Sakura stirred in bed and Yukito jumped off. He threw on his shirt and then knelt beside her. He brought his head to hers and kissed her lips softly one last time. He rested his hand on her head and closed his eyes. "Let last night only be remembered as a dream, let her not realize the reality." His hand glowed an azure color, and then vanished as she turned over to continue slumbering.

_**What the hell are you doing?**_

_She cannot love us Yue...it's forbidden_

_**That will not deny the fact that we stole her virginity!**_

_I would rather take that blame as rape, then her have real feelings for us. _His eyes fell to the floor as he put on his glasses. _Living with emotions that will never be satisfied is painful. She'll have many suitors, and I want her to be able to fall in love and love someone and not have to hide it. _

_**...You're a fool. You took her, and now you're giving her back?**_

_What choice do I have?_

His vision of the floor grew blurry as his eyes filled with tears. Why did these feelings have to be let out? Why couldn't they have been buried forever? A one night stand, what a horrible man he was. He had sex with his master, the princess, and now she'd only think it was a dream while she remained sullied. He pulled the blanket over her to conceal her flesh, unlocked the door, and walked out. As he closed it, he rested against the door and cried softly. He locked it from the outside, to keep Aki from coming in and finding the bare princess, her courtesy.

"Yue...come out...I need to be alone..." he whispered quietly. His eyes closed, and Yue gained control.

"What an evening, our lives went from nothing to a trashy romance novel," Yue sighed and made his way to the grand hall. He peered in, making sure Aki wasn't around. Thankfully he wasn't. Touya smiled seeing a familiar face and Yue got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"How is she Yue?" Touya asked worriedly.

"Your concern is not needed, her wound is only a scab now. She's tired, she will be sleeping for a while I think. So if she doesn't wake up at her usual time, I don't want you to be alarmed," Yue kept his head bowed and he couldn't help but feel the Yukito inside of him shiver as they somewhat lied. "Where is Prince Aki?"

"Prince Aki is in the training room I believe, he seems to be a nice kid right? Too good for the squirt if you ask me," Touya joked gently. "Rise your head Yue, it's just me," he commanded.

Yue raised his head and smiled gently, "I don't think anyone will ever be worthy of Sakura, not the other way around. I'm going to lie low for a while, I can't have that boy finding me yes? Yukito sends his regards, he drained himself watching over Sakura last night."

"Don't worry. I don't recommend going out in the storm, but perhaps Keroberos needs some company. He's been reduce to his doll form since Aki is here. I can explain a pet lion, but not a pet lion with wings," Touya smiled again "Consider this, your day off."

"Day off sir?" Yue asked puzzled.

"Just go and relax, you won't have to worry about paper work or anything. Eat all day, sleep all day, I don't care, just go easy on yourselves." Yue bowed his head again and spun out of the room. Maybe he would enjoy this, 'day off'

Aki was punching the air, locked in deep concentration. What had happened to Sakura? She looked so badly injured in Yukito's arms. Touya had mentioned Yukito, his best friend, and right hand advisor. Aki remembered how mad he was about arranged marriages; he'd moaned and been pouty the whole ride here. Sakura made him change his mind in an instant, she was gorgeous! She was funny too, late, clutzy, happy, things he liked to around. It was hard to be around strict and uptight people, it made the pressure intolerable.

Aki finished up his exercises and sighed. Using a towel he wiped away the sweat and looked outside at the rain. He had wanted to take Sakura through the other gardens, time to know her more, but she hadn't even woken up and even for a late riser it was still far too late. He threw on his shirt and robes and decided to pay the princess a visit. Little did anyone know, there was a surprise waiting for them, just around the corner.


End file.
